Raiga Saezima
Raiga Saezima is the son of Kaoru and Kouga Saezima and the grandson of Taiga Saezima. He is the main protagonist of the fourth season of Garo, ''Garo: Makai no Hana'''' and the current bearer of the title Garo, The Golden Knight. Character History ''to be added Personality Like his mother, Raiga is a kind and caring individual. This is shown when he constantly takes care of and treats Mayuri kindly, despite other people treating the woman as simply a Madou Tool. Raiga also treats most of his colleagues in the Makai Community with high regard. While Raiga shares his mother's love of art, it is humorously shown that he does not have Kaoru's artistic ability, as seen when he tried to sketch Gonza and Mayuri mistakes it as a face of a Horror. While at times he puts on a carefree outlook, he often carries a serious demeanor when it comes to his duties as a Makai Knight. Raiga also inherited his father's strong sense of justice and determination, often showing his resolve as a protector and inspiring other people to do the same. Skills & Abilities Unlike his father, Raiga has a different fighting style as a Makai Knight, oftentimes using flashy moves and techniques to battle Horrors when not transformed. He is shown to be capable in hand-to-hand combat, using it to test his opponent's capabilities, before brandishing his blade to defeat them. Raiga is also shown to be highly skilled in dual-wielding, using the sheath of his sword in conjunction with his blade for both offensive and defensive attacks. The Golden Knight Garo As a Makai Knight, Raiga is given the title of The Golden Knight. As such, he has the ability to don the Garo Armor. Like all of the wearers of the armor, Raiga dons the armor by pointing his Makai Blade up in the air and drawing a circle above him. Unlike the other Golden Knights, the portal automatically opens as soon as Raiga completes the circle, where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. - Lost Soul Beast= During Raiga's battle with Eyrith, she bound him up in her vines and uses her space-time manipulation abilities to drain away the Garo armor's time limit to zero. When this happened, he became a Lost Soul Beast and then was sent by Eyrith to attack Crow and Mayuri. Its appearance is similar to Kouga's Lost Soul Beast form, but with blue eyes instead of green. - Luminous Beast Form= While Raiga was being controlled, Eyrith began to bloom. During his friends struggle to stop her, Mayuri lost the bell that Eiji gave her and it fell onto Raiga's armor. The sound combined with the resonating emotions of all those he cared about and Raiga's desire to protect them surging within him. He then gained full control of the Lost Soul Beast and overcame the Heart Destruction aspect of that form. This newfound strength evolved the Garo Armor into a purified fusion of the Makai Armor and the Soul Beast form called the Luminous Beast Form. The armor now has the Soul Beast's bladed tail, claws on the boots, thicker armor on the arms and bladed ornamentation on the back. The Garo Ken transforms into a large Zanbato with the Soul Beast's head on the tip of the blade and uses a blazing charge attack to strike down Eyrith. }} Notes Portrayal * Raiga Saezima is portrayed by Masei Nakayama, who would later voice Raikou in Garo: The Crimson Moon. Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Characters Category:Makai Knight